A true beauty (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: Gaster wakes up in the morning and thinks about just how beautiful his girlfriend Patty is… (No plot, just a short cute romantic drabble.)


**Just a short cute drabble. ^^ Takes place sometime after my "Once Upon A Handplate" fanfic. But since there's no real "plot" in here, you won't be confused. The Gaster in this story is the same one as in "Handplates". Only he has never been erased. Patty is his girlfriend and she's a cat monster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gaster. He belongs to Toby Fox, and his HP version to Zarla. I only own Patty.**

* * *

Patty's peaceful face was the first thing Gaster saw when he woke up in the early morning. It took him a moment to process, the time his sleepy mind would clear up, before his mouth curved into a smile. The sight of a peacefully still sleeping Patty was the best to start his day. Gaster rubbed his eyes before taking his glasses from the nightstand and carefully sticking them to his skull. Despite that he moved, it didn't awake the cat monster. Since it was still pretty early, Gaster laid back down and kept his gaze focused on Patty. Even being half-blind, the skeleton could fully see his girlfriend's beauty. __"She's so beautiful…"__ \- the thought crossed his mind like it did every so often lately. Mentally stating the mere beauty of things hadn't been part of Gaster's habits before, being the objective scientist he was. He'd never pay much attention to the physical appearance of people. When he first met Patty at the hospital, the first things he noticed about her were her extraverted personality and her unconventional way of thinking. The latter was what had caught his interest in her in the first place, as Patty could challenge him by forcing him to rethink what he had always believed to be obvious. But since they entered a romantic relationship, Gaster more and more paid attention on Patty's physical attributes, and those quickly became __mesmerizing__ to him. As Gaster gently moved away a strand of blonde hair from Patty's face, he thought of the moment her eyes would open to meet his. He loved her big golden eyes. They were literally a window to her soul, being very expressive. By just one look into her eyes, Gaster could tell if Patty was happy or sad. When she was joyful, Patty's eyes would spark and take a half-moon shape. However, if her eyes grew dull and lost its usual shine, Gaster would know that Patty was upset by something. And in a dim light, those eyes were like two lightbulbs. Those times, Gaster would get caught up in the sight. Seeing a pair of eyes (not even belonging to a skeleton) emitting a golden light in a faintly lit up room during a late evening… was magical. Gaster smiled as the mental image, stroking Patty's hair once more. The gesture made one of the cat's ears move just a little. Patty's ears had caught his attention too over the time. Whenever there was a foreign sound coming from somewhere, her ears would move slightly towards its source. Of course, it was very normal for a cat, but this would still get Gaster's attention in some circumstances. Like the times when he'd read a book while Patty would paint. While absorbed in her task, her ear would move in his direction whenever Gaster flipped a page. This would elicit a smirk from the skeleton: even when they weren't interacting, he'd still somewhat draw Patty's attention. The point was once more proved when the cat woman leaned to his touch in her sleep, with a soft sleepy sound. The faint sound of her voice warmed up Gaster's SOUL. Her voice was always so sweet, like honey. And when it came out in the form of a laughter, it sounded crystalline. This led Gaster to think of another thing that he really loved in Patty: her smile. Patty's smile was something that he had noticed back when they were in the hospital, but he just wasn't realizing it yet. Now however, he did and saying that he loved her smile was an understatement. Gaster __adored__ her smile. Whenever Patty smiled, it would make his SOUL swell. It was always so genuine, so warm. And when it was wide enough, the white tips of her canines would get exposed. Gosh, how he loved when this happened! Those teeth looked like precious little pearls. Patty's smile truly was something special. It was like a sunrise of its own, illuminating the saddest of days.  
Gaster got pulled out of his thoughts when he saw that Patty was waking up. When she opened her big golden eyes and saw the face of her beloved skeleton, she smiled. And again, Gaster's SOUL skipped a beat. Why did her smile always affect him that much?  
"Good morning…" - she said a bit sleepily - "What are you thinking so hard about..?"  
Gaster was gently rubbing her bare shoulder, noting how pleasant the feeling of her lavender furr was. Patty's furr felt like silk beneath his fingertips. Gaster then moved from the shoulder to hold Patty's smaller, yet elegant hand.  
"You." - he then finally answered Patty's question - "I'm thinking about you."  
"Why thinking of me when I'm right here?" - Patty asked with an amused grin.  
"Hmm, maybe because I like to have you both in my bed __and__ my mind?" - Gaster suggested.  
Patty blushed a little, lowering her gaze for a short moment. Gaster grinned, pleased that his words got this effect on her. It granted him the sight of her pink blush coloring her purple cheeks. Patty then looked at him again and said:  
"Well... That's a way to be at two places at once. Silly are the people, saying that it's impossible."  
"Their vision's too narrow. Your wider vision is the correct one."  
"Hehe… Only your mind can rival mine." - Patty gently stroked Gaster's cheek, before asking - "Did you sleep with your glasses on?"  
"Of course not. I put them on before you woke up." - Gaster replied - "So I can have a better sight on you."  
"Aw, you're so sweet..." - Patty said softly, catching the hidden compliment.  
She then closed the distance between them and pressed her lips to Gaster's mouth. Gaster closed his eyes, then rolled them over so he was on top of her. He couldn't tell how much he loved when Patty's soft lips moved against his teeth. As they kept kissing, Gaster thought that there was another beautiful thing about Patty - her soul. Patty was so innocent and pure, and Gaster couldn't understand how she could love a man who had sinned so much in the past. He would've thought such thing be unlikely, and yet here she was sharing his bed and kissing him with lots of love… Truly, Patty was beautiful inside as much as she was on the outside. She was like the definition of what the word "beauty" was supposed to mean. If he could, Gaster would've even put her image as an illustration in the dictionary! Yes, Patty was a true beauty. A beauty that he intended to treasure.


End file.
